Strong Bonds
by Kotori Yui
Summary: Everything ends also starts. After the long journey, Syaoran's group finally arrives at Clow Koku. The brunet will stay with his most important person, while Fai will go with the ninja to his faraway contry. However, not everything will be easy. - A KuroFai fanfic, set in Nihon Koku (hope you enjoy :')
1. Chapter I - Pain

**Hi everybody =)**

**This fic will be long, sad, happy, and full of love ^/v/^ This is rated M because I plan to write things with that content ~/o/~ I'm embarrassed now (but please, forgive me for my mistakes, my native language isn't English x3) Okay, moving on… I will update one chapter for week ^^ I have already 4 or 5 chapters written I only have to fix some things. Anyway, it will have around 1600/2000 words (more or less) ^^ I don't want to bother you so much.**

**Well, for now it's just. I hope you can like my story since the beginning =')**

* * *

**Strong Bonds**

* * *

**I ~ Pain**

* * *

Yukito was lying and sleeping in a large bed. It was already the second day he was in such state without waking up, having on his face a pained expression. Toya remained always sitting beside him grabbing his hand. The young prince of Clow Koku was worried with his childhood friend. If he could he would do everything to save him, but that was something impossible because no one knew what was exactly Yukito's problem.

Herein, the priest began to react surprising his friend who asked very worried "Y-Yukito? Are you alright? Can you hear me? Yukito?"

The young priest was still sleepy, however looked at Toya with some difficult and said "Toya I... h-have to... go..."

"Go? Where?" Toya asked confused.

"I... have to go soon... That person is... about to... make a mistake..." Yukito said with difficult but very determined.

Toya was still confused and squeezing Yukito's hand said "Stop say stupid things! You are... You'll stay here and rest!"

Feeling the prince's hand, the young priest smiles grabbing gently his friend's hand and saying "Please Toya, that person thinks that there are still things he should keep to himself and on that way he is forcing his own feelings."

Hearing those words, Toya sighed and said "Okay, but... I'll go with you!" Toya couldn't leave his friend alone in such weak state, he would always be with him and protecting him.

The young priest smiled and supporting his weak body on Toya's whispered "Thank you."

For brief moments the prince blushed, then smiled and said "Knowing that you're well and that I can protect you it's everything to me."

After this moment, both headed for the hills where Fai and Kurogane were ready to return to the ninja's world. Sakura was quite thrilled by the departure of both, as well as Syaoran and Mokona.

The little creature said "Fai, Kurogane it's time."

"Yeah, let's go." The ninja said.

Before leave, Fai looked to everyone and smiling said "I never thought that one day I would say something like this, but I'm glad I can say it. Everything we've been through so far has been painful, sad with some happy moments full of love and great friendships. Do you know, I had fun. Thank you all!"

After these words everyone was very thrilled, even the strong dark haired ninja who tried to hide his expression.

Suddenly, in the distance the blond mage heard a voice shouting in despair "FAI-SAN!"

Fai looked immediately to the place where the voice came and seeing Yukito thought _"Oh no! He is a priest empowered yumemi... Probably he already knows everything I did... I gotta get out of here with Kuro-sama."_

"FAI-SAN!" Yukito shouted once more while trying to walk faster. His hands were always grabbing Toya's clothes over his shoulder. "Toya please, we have to go faster otherwise Fai-san..."

"Shut up! I promised that I would always protect you, but if we go faster you can lose conscience at anytime. Let's go like this." Toya shouted very upset and worried with Yukito's behavior. Even at this moment his friend was worried with someone else instead with himself.

"But Toya, Fai-san will…"

"You know Yukito, inside of the room I didn't insist too much because I knew that in one way or another you would want to come, but now I can tell you what I really think about those two. Fai-san and Kurogane-san have the same feelings for each other, yet both feel insecure about what one thinks of the other. They are afraid of getting lost, however they are also afraid to get too close. Summarizing, they are afraid to reveal what their heart tells and thus they avoid this issue thinking it will suffice to be together forever... But you know, in my opinion both are at the limit. According to what you told me moments before, Fai-san will do something that will lead Kurogane-san to despair. However, why do we have to interfere? According to Sakura there existed a Witch of Dimensions who said that everything that happened in the world... No, in all worlds was inevitable. If this is right, then anyone can do anything to Fai-san and Kurogane-san. This way, what has to happen will happen and we cannot force our feelings over them. We have to let them choose." Toya said surprising his friend.

Yukito smiled and said "Thank you Toya. I'm so glad that I have you by my side in these hard times. However, I want to try and change their future, even if I cannot be able to do it I want to be able to say _'I tried until the end with all my strength'_."

The silver haired priest looked at Toya smiling and making him blush slightly. The dark haired prince sighed and said "You know... I don't even worth it, come on then." Saying this, Toya takes Yukito into his arms and this time it was his friend who blushed slightly. "Don't need to feel embarrassed, if you want to get there quickly I have to do this, after all I also want to say 'I _tried until the end with all my strength'_." Toya finished smiling tenderly.

"Thank you." Yukito whispered hiding his face in Toya's chest.

Moreover, Fai was still alarmed and said "Mokona, it's better if we go né?"

"Puu! Yes... Goodbye Fai, Kurogane. I promise you that I will visit." The small creature said sadly.

Sticking with Mokona, Kurogane said "Huh? Don't you think you will eat and drink whatever you want."

"How mean, Kurogane." Mokona whimpered.

"Shut up." Kurogane said smiling in amusement.

Both men looked at everyone, while Mokona started their transportation and smiling the mage said "Bye né, Sakura-chan and Syaoran-kun!"

Before they could disappear, Sakura crying said "Kurogane-san, please take care of Fai-san because he tends to keep everything for himself."

"Sakura-chan?" Fai looked at her surprised.

"I know." The ninja said without facing the blond.

Toya and Yukito were now closer to everyone. Feeling it was too late, the priest begins to hesitate before his emotions, screaming with all his might "Fai-san, please think twice before..."

This time, everyone was able to hear well Yukito's voice and were very surprised. Seeing him, the princess ran and asked "Yukito-san! Ni-san, why did you brought Yukito-san to the hills? He's so weak... Ah, I can't believe! Don't tell me... Just because he wanted to say goodbye to Fai-san and Kurogane-san?"

"Shut up! As if I bring him here just for that... This idiot insisted." Toya replied very annoyed. His concern toward his friend was increasing.

"Eh? Then, why Yukito-san?" Sakura asked very astonished.

"Because Fai-san made a mistake that will hurt a lot of people, specially himself and Kurogane-san..." Yukito replied feeling dizzy for his previous action.

Sakura remained unresponsive before such words. She couldn't understand what exactly the young priest was trying to say, however she was starting to feel very worried. Yukito was someone peaceful, but now he was totally uncontrolled as if someone else was taking control of his own body and mind.

"Fai-san, please don't do this! If you do you will..." Yukito shouted one more time. Yet, before he could finish Fai and Kurogane disappeared from Clow Koku. Astonished, the silver haired man began to cry and shouted desperately "Why? Fai-san, Kurogane-san... Why? AAAAAH!" After shouting so desperately, Yukito loses his consciousness leaving everyone worried with him.

* * *

Inside of the dimensional flux, the blond mage was still nervous by the previous situation.

_"As I thought, Yukito-san already knew everything. I'm glad he wasn't able to complete what he started. At that moment Kuro-sama was already suspicious about something…"_

_**"Fai-san, please don't do this! If you do you will..."**_

_**Kurogane couldn't understand the reaction of the young man. However, he started to look suspicious about the blond's nervousness and asked "Oye, what are you planning this time?"**_

_**Fai's face paled with the sudden question and Kurogane had his intense red eyes over him, causing a chill throughout his body. He was afraid. What if Kurogane discovered his secret? It was too early. **_

_**"More a few minutes... Please, more a few minutes." The mage thought desperate.**_

Kurogane looked one more time at Fai and seeing him so thoughtful asked "Why did you avoided my question?"

Fai recovered his senses and somewhat alarmed smiled trying to disguise all the concern he felt, then asked "What do you mean?" Kurogane was ready to harshly respond, when the mage who saw a small light at the end of the dimensional flux shouted "AH! Look Kuro-sama, we arrived to Nihon Koku!"

The ninja looked at the small light and began to sight his country. Fai sighed in relief as he watched Kurogane. _"That was close... However, this time it will be the last..."_ Herein, he sees the ninja smiling and very surprised thinks _"I cannot say this is the first time I saw Kuro-sama smiling with such ease, but I can say this is the first time he feels so happy. Kuro-sama, thank you. Everything I did with you was true. You are the person who most changed my life, my fate... Maybe the Witch of Dimensions was right, maybe being you was inevitable. From the beginning that both of us created unbreakable ties, so what will happen today is also inevitable."_

Suddenly, Fai and Kurogane began to land at Nihon Koku. Seeing Tomoyo, Fai smiled and looking again at the ninja said "Goodbye, Kuro-sama."

The blond's body remained suspended in the air while the ninja's continued down. Kurogane's intense red eyes widened with Fai's words. As their bodies were going farther and farther away, the ninja looked behind shouting "Oye! What are you..." Before Kurogane could continue, Fai showed him a soft smile and around his body began to form an intense light forcing the ninja, Tomoyo and Souma who were waiting both travelers to closing tightly their eyes.

When the intense light disappeared, Fai's body began to glow and from his chest strange and tiny lights appeared leaving everyone flabbergasted. Once he felt the ground under his feet and without even looking at his princess, Kurogane rushed up under the place where the blond mage stood. His slender body lying suspended in the air as if something was supporting it. Inside his head, the ninja continued to hear and see Fai's words and soft yet strange smile. He was starting to fear the weird situation that involved the mage.

"Oye you idiot, why did you said that? Can you hear me? Oye, answer me!" The ninja shouted with all his might.

Suddenly, the small lights that came from inside Fai's chest began to take a form and seeing that, Tomoyo closed her violet eyes tightly. Her expression was full of pain and sadness. She had an idea of what was happening. She rose from the place where she was sitting, walked toward the ninja and touching him gently on the shoulder said "It's enough Kurogane." The ninja looked confused at her and she resumed "At this point, no one can do anything for Fai-san."

Kurogane stood still and astonished hearing that. He was confused and afraid. What was happening with Fai? Why was he suspended in the air and shining? Why that strange shiny form? More and more questions appeared inside the dark haired ninja's mind, however no one had an answer.

* * *

**So, this was the first chap of 'Strong Bonds'. I hope you had enjoyed.**

**If possible I'd like to know your opinion ^u^**

**Chuu***


	2. Chapter II - Sacrifice

**Hi ^^ here I am again as I promised hehe.**

**First I want to apologize for all my mistakes and if anyone wants to help me, please feel free and PM me. I would be very happy of having some help =')**

**Second, this chapter will be very painful. I was almost regretting having write something like this, however it is needed for all the story development TvT. **

**Third and last point, try to enjoy.**

* * *

**II ~ Sacrifice**

* * *

"W-What do you mean?" Kurogane asked. His tone low and wobbly. Tomoyo removed her hand from the shoulder of the ninja and closed her violet eyes trying to avoid Kurogane's question. She was afraid of his future reaction. "Tomoyo didn't you hear me? What do you mean? Answer me, now!" Kurogane shouted loud and harshly. The fear was growing inside of him and Fai's low gasps of pain were the cause.

"Kurogane now you're exaggerating! See your manners when you talk to Tomoyo-hime!" Souma shouted putting herself in front of the princess.

The ninja faced her with a terrifying expression, forcing her to retreat in her reaction. The young woman couldn't believe in what her eyes were seeing. The only time she saw Kurogane with that kind of expression on his face was when he was desperate with his dead mother in his arms. Right now, Souma was terrified about the future of the ninja.

"It's okay Souma." The princess said looking at her. "Kurogane is just desperate due to this situation." Then, she looked at the ninja and resumed "Kurogane, I cannot guarantee that what I will tell you it's true, I do not have enough evidence to prove it, only you can do it... maybe. However, you have to promise me that after you hear this, you will not become desperate." She warned clearly worried.

"Just tell me!" Kurogane said, once again his voice was loud and strong.

"It can't be helped right? Listen to me carefully Kurogane, Fai-san is doing a sacrifice." Kurogane looked astonished to the princess, and she resumed "Fai-san is giving up of everything that is the most important to him, that way he can ensure the future of someone very, very important to him will not suffer any changes." At this time, the dark haired man couldn't blink or breathe. No, he couldn't react. A sacrifice... The mage was doing a sacrifice.

"Chan-ges?" He asked still perplexed.

"Exactly, Kurogane-san." A very familiar voice said.

The ninja quickly looked up, where the voice was coming, and seeing who it was stood still. However, managed to ask "You… What are you doing here?"

A dark haired male, with one golden eye and another blue smiled and said "I'm just granting a wish that someone asked me to grant, Kurogane-san." His voice was soft yet confident.

Kurogane moved his glance toward the blond mage and remembered the words of the young priest of Clow Koku _"Fai-san, please don't do this. If you do, you only will..."_

"He… Tell me what was his request." Kurogane said, still looking to Fai's suspended body. He wanted to protect those he loved the most, however Fai was right before him and he could do anything. It was painful having the mage so close yet so far. He was trying… With all his might, he was trying to avoid despair, nevertheless it hurt… It hurt… Hurt so much. His heart was tight. It was suffocating. Asphyxiant. _Why?_

Watanuki felt a sharp pang on his heart seeing Kurogane's desperate expression. He could sense how hurt the man was. He could sense but... He had to ignore it. For everyone's sake, he had to ignore it. His colorful eyes were closed trying to show a blank expression. He couldn't allow to all there realize how he truly felt. Then, he sighed and said "Fai-san wants that people around him can be happy and live according to what they had planned. Even knowing that he could change the future, Fai-san hadn't allowed himself to do it. If he did it probably he would collapse at any moment, because the guilt he would carry would not let him to be happy ever again in life. Not after everything that _certain_ people made for him." Watanuki opened his eyes again, looking to the reaction of the ninja before his words. Kurogane's red eyes widened in shock. Inside his head he heard Watanuki's words over and over again, yet he couldn't accept them. His mind automatically rejected them.

"These were Fai-san's words, but this isn't the wish I have to grant. At least, not exactly. Do you know Kurogane-san, Fai-san thinks that creating a barrier around his feelings will make others happy, however he forgets that it will cost even more to him and to the person he considers above everything and everyone." Watanuki said studying Kurogane's reaction, and this on the other hand only could listen to his words and stay still.

For long seconds they remained quiet only looking at each other, however suddenly, Fai started to scream in agony as strongly grasped his clothes around his chest preventing that any further lights went out from his body. With a great effort, the blond mage opened his wide blue eyes that were now almost lifeless and saw thousands and thousands of fragments that existed in his heart. Those fragments were about all the travels he made with Mokona, Kurogane, Syaoran and Sakura. Nevertheless, the moments that appeared only had the dark haired ninja and nobody else. It was as if he was living everything again... All the comedy, the sadness, the pain and agony, the compassion, but above all the warm moments. He saw all the times he mocked Kurogane and this one started to ran after him to cut him with his sword, he saw all the fights he had beside the ninja, he saw all the smiles and laughs he had with everyone specially with him, he saw all the pain that Kurogane had when almost lost him, however the moment that made his blue eyes drop painful tears was when Kurogane and him reconciled after all the time they were away from each other.

"It's enough! Stop! Why do you always do everything as you wish? Stop you idiot!" Kurogane shouted. His heart was broken seeing and hearing Fai. He wanted to go and stop the stupid mage himself, however it was impossible so the only thing he could do was shout with all his soul and have hope that all his strong will could reach Fai's soul.

Suddenly, Fai's blue eyes met Kurogane's red eyes and his heart stopped. Did his words reached him? Kurogane's heart started to beat again, but this time he was hopeful.

"Kuro-sama..." Fai whispered with some difficult. He was breathless, his heart was hardly beating. Fai was weak.

"Fai-san, if you continue to resist things only will be more difficult to everyone, especially to you." Watanuki interrupted and the dark haired ninja quickly glanced at him, furious. Hearing Watanuki's voice, Fai grasped with all the strength he had left his clothes over his chest. If he removed his hands, the small shiny lights will began to leave his body again. That was his wish. He had asked that to give happiness to Kurogane, but he was starting to falter before his true wish. As if he could read Fai's mind, Watanuki asked firmly "Fai-san, what is your true wish?"

The blond mage closed his eyes very softly and remembered over and over again all the moments he spent with the ninja, and here it was again the painful sensation all over his being. Then, he opened again his blue eyes and looked into Kurogane's red ones with a forced yet true smile on his pink pale lips and almost whispering said "Goodbye, _Kuro-sama_."

* * *

**I'm sorry, I warned you in the beginning T^T**

**BUT, don't you worry ^^ in the fourth or fifth chap things will start to boil between both (if you understand what I'm trying to say u/u 'omg this is so embarrassing')**

**Well, I hope you can enjoy in the future, since right now the story isn't so interesting (:**

**See you (:**

**Chuu* **


	3. Chapter III - Wish

**Hi and I'm so sorry for the long update but I was busy with a few things so I had to break my promise. Anyway, here it is 3****rd**** chapter and I will try to update the 4****th**** tomorrow (I will try) :')**

**This chap is full of angst ~~ try to enjoy in one way or another.**

* * *

**III ~ Wish!**

* * *

Fai continued to scream in anguish as more and more small lights went out of his chest. Kurogane also screamed with all his might, as if he wanted to stop those lights himself. It was so painful seeing the mage suffering like that, he only wanted to reach Fai's body and pull him to his arms. He wanted to feel him safe. He didn't want him to scream, he wanted to _see_ his bright smile and _feel_ strange sensations flying throughout his body. Nevertheless, why he couldn't? When he thought that everything, or almost everything, was alright the stupid mage had to come and do stupid things. Kurogane never suffered so much with someone before like Fai. The blond man was able to awake all kind of feelings inside the ninja. It was frustrating, however the dark haired man wanted the mage beside him. He wanted to protect him, because he was important and he promised _protect_ those he loved the most. _Always_.

Tomoyo, the young princess of Nihon Koku was also suffering due to all the screams of both men. She knew Kurogane since their childhood, she knew how strong he was, however when the most important persons to him were hurt he tended to be desperate. She wanted to do something so much, nevertheless she was unable. She couldn't interfere in so powerful sacrifice. Much less if that sacrifice was _consented_.

Seeing the young princess so worried, Souma approached from her side and touched on her shoulder softly. The young ninja wanted to transmit to her princess that she wasn't alone, and she believed that the rude dark haired ninja would do everything, the possible and the _impossible_, to solve things. She also knew Kurogane since his childhood. Although he was someone with a strong heart, right now he was _weaker_ than ever. And that was so, so strange.

Nonetheless, there was someone else who was also hurt with such sacrifice. Even if he was the one who _could_ concretize such a thing, he was also the one who probably suffered the most seeing people who _love_ each other feeling so much pain. However, Watanuki Kimihiro had to be totally expressionless. Even if his heart hurt and his soul was a lonely one, he couldn't allow to people to sense his true self. _Never_.

Suddenly, the blond mage stopped squirming and screaming surprising all there. Everyone's eyes were over the slender figure of the mage, while the small lights gathered together forming a single form. Only Kurogane and Watanuki were able to see that form, Tomoyo and Souma could see only a strong light over the blond's body.

The mage opened his blue eyes very slowly and they were without life, his body continued suspended in the air as if something possessed it giving him permission to breathe and move.

* * *

'_This way everyone will be happy, including me.'_

* * *

Watanuki was ready to collect the strange form that had come from the inside of the mage, when the ninja stopped him asking convicted "Oye, what do you think you're doing?"

"I'm concretizing a wish, Kurogane-san." The dark haired male responded directly.

"This is something that doesn't belong to you... If you dare to take it with you, you will regret it." Kurogane said furious and determined. He didn't know what kind of thing was that, yet he could sense that _Fai_ would be in danger without it.

Watanuki stopped moving the Fai's object and looking intensely at the dark haired man said "Kurogane-san, wishes exist to be realized, as I exist to realize them. Fai-san is just one person among many others who came to me asking me for help. So, it is my duty to fulfill his wish." Kurogane was now desperate, however he would not give up. He wanted and he would save Fai.

"T-Then forget his and take my ask as a wish." Kurogane said determined and looking into his intense red eyes, Watanuki almost showed what he shouldn't.

"That's something impossible. I have an unbreakable rule that doesn't allow me to make two wishes with the same power. So, I only can concretize the first wish." Watanuki said facing the ninja.

Desperate, Kurogane looked at the mage and said "It's enough! Why do you always do everything the way you want? You never... You don't even think about the feelings of the others idiot!" His voice revealed all the pain he was feeling.

* * *

_Fai continued suspended in the air without any reaction. However, inside his mind the same voice was heard, so he asked inwardly "Who are you? Where are you?"_

'_Who are you? Where are you?' The same voice also asked._

_Surprised, Fai looked behind him where suddenly appeared a large golden mirror._ _The blond mage walked towards the object and touched it softly, when suddenly appeared a strong and intense light which in turn gave rise to a figure. Fai was confused when saw such figure. The voice and the figure on the other side of the mirror was his own figure._

_Grinning, the figure in the mirror said "We are the same... I am your conscience."_

"_My… conscience?" Fai asked still confused._

_"Yes, I am the guilty of half of your decisions. Good or not, they are _our_ decisions." Fai's conscience said still smiling. A soft yet cold smile. That smile was like Fai's old smile, without _life_ and _love_._

"_W-Why are you here?" Fai asked._

_"Eh? That's something that only you know, since whoever controls me it's you."_

_"So that's why you are here... As a way to make me feel good denying what I did..." Fai said remembering his wish, a soft smile was on his lips._

_"Yes. You... For that person you decided to sacrifice your happiness, but... Is it okay? I wonder if that's even what you should have done..." Fai's conscience said frowning lightly._

_Before such question, the blond mage remained silent and still looking to his own figure on the other side of the large golden mirror._

* * *

As Kurogane and Watanuki continued facing each other, the strange form of Fai began to shine so brightly forcing everyone there clenching their eyes tightly.

* * *

_Fai, who was in the middle of a dilemma with himself, saw reflected in the mirror the most memorable moments that he spent with the ninja. From his wide blue eyes, fell thick and shinny tears and his lips were curved into a warm smile. Then he confessed "_ _Yes it is. I couldn't have done anything else unless this, because... If those I love the most are happy, then I also will be."_

_"Even if you're saying that you will be unhappy... Is it okay to be like this?" Fai's conscience asked._

"_Yes, it is okay to be like this." Fai said still smiling._

_"But, why that person? Is he so important as to make you sacrifice your own happiness? In my opinion I would say that he is a bad person." Fai's conscience said._

_Before such statement, Fai remained quiet and thoughtful. _

* * *

Fai's form lost a bit all the strong intensity and everyone was able to look at it. Seeing such an object, Kurogane, Watanuki and Tomoyo were astonished.

"W-What? Why?" The dark haired ninja asked confused.

Watanuki closed his colorful eyes and said as he felt a sharp twinge in his chest "I see… This is your _true_ _wish_ Fai-san."

"So this wish is the same one that I thought from the beginning." Tomoyo said, her purple eyes held a deep of sadness.

* * *

_Fai broke the silence and said "He is not a bad person. Ku-Kuro-sa... Kuro-sama is not a bad person, because... Because he did so much for me. Kuro-sama never gave up on me, he fought for my life... for my existence until the end, so... So... Kuro-sama is..."_

* * *

Kurogane felt a pang in his heart seeing the new element formed by the intense light of Fai. He looked one more time to the dimensional sorcerer and asked "Why that object changed its form?"

Hearing such words, Tomoyo was even more astonished while Watanuki answered to Kurogane's question "Because this is the true wish of Fai-san, Kurogane-san."

"HUH? What kind of answer is that? Still a minute ago this form was a golden key, then why did that change?" The ninja asked feeling more and more confused and worried.

"Kurogane is that really true? Before changing, the interior lights of Fai-san had formed a key?" The princess asked concerned.

"Yeah, that's why I asked that... If previously it was a golden key, why did it turn into a golden cage?" Kurogane explained.

"Because this cage represents the abdication of all the feelings and happiness of Fai-san." Tomoyo said afraid and sad.

"Exactly Kurogane-san, but in this case this golden cage represents the strong feelings for _someone_." Watanuki said one more time.

Then Kurogane was able to understand the meaning behind that golden cage and said "Why did he has to abdicate of such a thing? I never..."

"To give you happiness. To you and to Tomoyo-Hime." Watanuki said, his voice soft and his eyes closed.

Tomoyo also closed her purple eyes as a sign of comprehension. Kurogane on the other hand, asked "W-What will happen if he stays without such feelings?" He was afraid. Even more afraid than before. His heart was strongly beating fearing the answer. Somehow, inside him he could feel a long and _deep_ change between him and the blond mage, however if he could he would _change_ the future.

"You don't have to worry Kurogane-san. Fai-san will continue by your side, just like he promised. Nothing bad will happen to him, he just..." Watanuki hesitated, he felt again the same sharp pain in his heart. Kurogane's expression was so hurt and worried, that he was starting to regretting Fai's wish.

"He just… what?" Kurogane asked, his voice trembling.

"Fai-san will just forget what he felt for you. Even if you try to make him remember everything, he will not be able to do it and his life will be in danger." Watanuki said facing the ninja.

"In... danger?" The ninja asked astonished.

"Yes, every time you try to force him to remember about something his life will _decrease_." Watanuki explained and Kurogane was still. Speechless. He felt his heart stop for a spit second, then it started to beat strongly and _painfully_. Kurogane almost died only hearing Watanuki's explanation.

"T-Then he... he... Will he forget about me?" He managed to ask, his voice low and _weak_. His body slightly shaking and his intense red eyes almost dead.

"No, Fai-san will continue to remember about you and almost everything you have done. Except the moments that helped him to realize his true feelings for you." Watanuki explained one more time.

* * *

_Fai approached more from the mirror, and the mirror's glass broke. The blond was then able to touch directly his own conscience and finish what he said "Kuro-sama is the most important person to me. His entire existence is precious to my own existence, that's why he has to be happy even if I'm not." By this time his conscience had started to disappeared and Fai added dropping one more tear "But I will not remember about my true happiness, so... It's enough."_

* * *

Suddenly, the golden cage shone one more time and started to fly until Watanuki's hands. Kurogane tried with all his might prevent the golden element to go, but in vain because the younger male pulled it to his world and said "Kurogane-san, if you really want this cage... If you _wish_ with all your heart this to return to its owner, then try to retrieve it. This is the only advice I can give you about this. So... I _wish_ you luck, Kurogane-san." With this, Watanuki disappears from Nihon Koku leaving behind a very shocked and hurt ninja.

Suddenly, Tomoyo noticed that Fai's body began to fall and shouted scared "Kurogane!"

The ninja looked at the mage and without hesitation ran to him, being able to grab his slender body. Feeling him in his arms, _safe_ and _alive_, Kurogane squeezed him tightly as if he wanted to _recover_ all the memories that had disappeared.

Tomoyo approached from both men and touching in the ninja's shoulder softly, said "Kurogane, he needs to rest. Take him to your room."

Without more wait, Kurogane took Fai to his room, laying him in his futon.

* * *

**T^T my… what will Kuro-tan do to recover Fai's memories? **

**Then, see you (I hope tomorrow ^^)**

**Chuu***


End file.
